Miles Rouge
A Noble-born Vampire, formerly Gubamon’s subordinate. He was originally a human, and possesses a wild beauty. However, at some point, he began wearing make-up, always having lipstick on hand and speaking in a feminine tone, so he was very unique even among Gubamon’s other subordinates. He grew up an orphan, but he possessed the unique skill ‘Warning’ ever since he was a human, and as a result of living with survival as his highest priority, various things happened and he became a Vampire. After that, he managed to live steadily in a reasonable social position within the society of the Vampires who worship an evil god that is full of harsh power struggles. However, with Gubamon going insane as the turning point, he betrayed Gubamon and surrendered to Vandalieu. His Rank increased and he went from being a baron to a viscount during the battle against Gubamon. He feels respect and affection towards Vandalieu who protected him and his subordinates, and has sworn loyalty to him. Incidentally, he simply wants to dress up to be beautiful and likes beautiful things; he does not want to become a woman. He likes ‘beautiful people, regardless of their sex. (Chapter 206) *Name: Miles Rouge *Age: Several hundred years old *Title: Kisser, Starving Wolf *Rank: 11 *Race: Abyssal Vampire Marquis *Level: 20 *Job: Dark Night Fighter *Job level: 91 *Job history: Apprentice Thief, Thief, Mage, Fire-Attribute Mage, Unarmed Fighter, Magic Fighter, Clawed Fanged Warrior, Assassin, Dark Fighter *Passive skills: **Dark Vision **Monstrous Strength: Level 2 (Awakened from Superhuman Strength!) **Rapid Regeneration: Level 9 **Status Effect Resistance: Level 5 **Mental Corruption: Level 1 **Enhanced Physical Ability (Claws, Fangs): Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) **Strengthened Attack Power while Unarmed: Very Large (LEVEL UP!) **Detect Presence: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) **Mana Enlargement: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) **Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 3 (NEW!) *Active skills: **Bloodwork: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) **High-speed Flight: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) **Transcend Limits: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) **Trap: Level 4 **Silent Steps: Level 6 **Dagger Technique: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) **Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) **No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 **Fire-Attribute Magic: Level 6 **Mana Control: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) **Magic Fighting Technique: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) **Chant Revocation: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) **Assassination Technique: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) **Armor Technique: Level 1 (NEW!) **Beast Transformation: Level 1 (NEW!) *Unique skills: **Warning **■■■ダルー’s Divine Protection (NEW!) dalieu Old Version * Name: Miles Rouge * Age: Several hundred years old * Title: None * Rank: 10 * Race: Abyssal Vampire Count * Level: 58 * Job: Assassin * Job level: 97 * Job history: Apprentice Thief, Thief, Mage, Fire-Attribute Mage, Unarmed Fighter, Magic Warrior, Clawed Fanged Warrior * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 5 ** Mental Corruption: Level 1 ** Enhanced Physical Ability (Claws, Fangs): Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attack Power while Unarmed: Medium ** Detect Presence: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Mana Enlargement: Level 1 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Bloodwork: Level 2 (Awakened from Bloodsucking!) ** High-speed Flight: Level 8 ** Transcend Limits: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Trap: Level 4 ** Silent Steps: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Dagger Technique: Level 3 ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 ** Fire-Attribute Magic: Level 6 ** Mana Control: Level 2 ** Magic Warrior Technique: Level 3 ** Chant Revocation: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Assassination Technique: Level 3 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** Warning Old: * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 8 ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 8 ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 5 ** Mental Corruption: Level 1 ** Enhanced Physical Ability (Claws, Fangs): Level 7 ** Strengthened Attack Power while Unarmed: Medium * Active skills: ** Bloodsucking: Level 7 ** High-speed Flight: Level 8 ** Transcend Limits: Level 1 ** Trap: Level 4 ** Silent Steps: Level 5 ** Short Sword Technique: Level 3 ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 8 ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 ** Fire-Attribute Magic: Level 6 ** Mana Control: Level 2 ** Magic Warrior Technique: Level 3 * Unique skills: ** Warning Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Noble-born Vampires Category:Abyss Vampires Category:Vida's Faction